Smutcapades
by chevalo
Summary: [ series (oneshot compilation) ; b x b ; bahasa ; exo ; various pairing ; smut/m/nc-17/explicit contents ] • you can give this credit as another exo smut oneshot compilation, or pointless writing even a bunch of crap that full of shits. read at your own risk. • Chapter 2: xiuhan / lumin ; chanbaek / baekyeol ; kaisoo & krisho ; chenlayhun ; tao x ?
1. I - Cheat

**• Cheat •**

[ oneshot ; boyxboy ; krisoo * kaisoo ; smut/m/nc-17 ]

_Kai sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa._

**[!]** haha. nongol mendadak lagi ye gue kaya puting beliung. ff baru nih, temen-temen. (ff apa racun tikus gayakin juga nih gue). dari judulnya aja udah ketauan. smut itu semut. capades itu cape de. becanda. maksudnya _smutcapades_ itu _smut_ ya _smut_, _capades_ itu dari kata '_escapade_ (petualangan)', jadiiii ya kesimpulannya semacem _smut series_ lah gitu. ga nyambung ye penjelasan gue. ya pokoknya gitulah. 'kompilasi smut oneshot', kayak yang udah dibilang di _foreword-_nya. banyak otp, siapa aja jadi, tergantung mana yang lagi ngena. yah akhir-akhir ini pikiran kotor sedang merajalela (kapan sih ya nggaknya). yah kalo semisalnya bosen, cape nungguin fic satunya yang entah kapan kelarnya itu, bisa aja mampir kesini. ada juga sih rencana buat kompilasi oneshot yang ngga ada smut-smutnya, buat dedek-dedek ucul yang ngga pengen otaknya blangsek ato makin blangsek, ada. doain aja ya. om adjie baek kok ga gigit. cuma kadang suka siwer solat pake mukena aja.

**[!]** **not taking request**. saya ragu jika permintaan anda dapat terpenuhi dengan baik oleh saya. nikmatilah tulisan saya apa adanya. tidak ada lagi tuntutan yang lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

"_Okay_. Aku mengerti. Oh ya, hari ini lembur. Sisa kare masih ada di kulkas untuk makan malam."

"'_Kay, bye. __L__ove you__, Kai_."

Si cantik langsung memencet tombol merah, memutuskan sambungan telepon. Setelahnya melempar senyum menggoda pada satu sosok dihadapannya saat menoleh ke belakang. Sosok itu melaksanakan hal yang sama seraya memeluk pinggangnya. Kedua tangan si cantik mengalung di leher si pejantan, untuk kemudian tanpa ragu mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir dalam ciuman panjang. Lidah dengan lidah dalam permainan dominasi. Hingga keduanya merasa butuh menghela napas.

"_Take me out of this world..._"

Pejantan itu tahu betul isyarat bisikan si cantik dalam pelukannya. Seperti biasa, menyanggupinya dengan senang hati seperti serial malam panjang yang telah lalu. Malam panjang penuh kecupan, belaian intens memabukkan. Memiliki sosok indah itu walau seperti menguntai lautan, tak akan pernah menyurutkan inginnya. Baginya dialah pelega untuk dahaganya, Tuan bagi dirinya yang budak.

"_How may I take you_...?"

Suara berat itu menguntai di leher si cantik, sebelum bibirnya berlabuh mengecup kulitnya. Si cantik memejamkan matanya, terlena oleh getaran lemah yang menghantar di sekujur tubuh. Jemari lentiknya sedikit tenggelam di rambut kuning keemasan itu, saat sepasang tangan kekar bekerja di tubuhnya, melepasnya dari pakaian bawah. Saat sepasang kakinya telanjang, sepasang tangan kekar itu memeluk pinggangnya, bibir itu kembali memagut bibirnya. Sedikit liar untuk sementara waktu, untuk kemudian si cantik memberikan jawaban.

"_A__ good ride_."

Pada menit-menit berikutnya, persembahan malam yang menjadi lanjutan serial malam panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Haa _ah_- nghh"

Lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo meliukkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh pria itu, putus asa untuk memiliki dirinya sepenuhnya. Memiliki kebesarannya di ruangnya yang sempit nan lembap. Merasakan setiap inci yang menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bergetar dalam nikmat. Tubuhnya yang telanjang terhias di bagian telapak kaki yang terbungkus _heels_ merah darah, serta gelang perak yang gemerincing, bertengger manis melingkari kaki. Tubuh diselimuti keringat. Mata diselimuti hasrat.

Seringai kepuasan terpatri di bibir sosok itu. Telapak tangannya memijat lembut kedua belahan pipi bokong yang mulus, menstimulasi ganda. Aksinya tersebut mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang melebarkan kakinya, tak terasa memberi jalan untuk semakin menenggelamkan kejantanan pria itu dalam dirinya, begitu dalam hingga menyentuh intinya yang paling manis. Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala ke belakang, memperlihatkan leher yang terlukis bercak merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Bercak merah sebagai penanda. Sang pria tersenyum puas menyaksikan satu 'karya agung' yang terhelat di atasnya.

"_How's the ride, ma'am_...?" bisiknya parau. "_Good enough for you?_"

Pria itu sedikit bergerak memosisikan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan sebagian kejantanannya, berniat menggoda. Kali ini tangannya dia manfaatkan untuk kembali meremas pipi bokong itu pelan, kembali mengizinkan kejantanannya bertahta, namun tak sepenuhnya, menghasilkan Kyungsoo yang merengek.

"ngh- _Kris_, plea-se-" Kyungsoo kembali menggeliat, berniat mengembalikan keseluruhan si pejantan dengan nama Kris itu kembali. Saat itu tertera sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan; tubuh sintalnya menikung, dengan kejantanan mungilnya yang mengacung lemah. Ujung dada yang menegang merah. Bulir hasil tubuhnya mengalir pasrah. Insting primitif si pejantan yang menikmati permainan bangkit tanpa perintah.

"_Oh, my apologize_." Kris menaikkan pinggulnya, menembakkan kembali kejantanannya sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh itu. "_You mean this_...?"

Satu telapak tangan besar miliknya menangkup organ mungil milik Kyungsoo.

"Nggg Kris- _d_-_don't do that_-oh!" Satu sensasi yang seketika terhantar saat Kris mulai memanjakan organnya, membuat Kyungsoo secara alamiah mempercepat gerakannya.

Kris menyeringai.

"_...indeed._"

Sangat paham akan tubuh itu yang menginginkan hal sebaliknya.

Matanya teralih pada kaki yang terbuka lebar itu, pada _heels_ merah darah yang membungkus telapaknya, yang nampak melemah ikatannya oleh hentakan tubuh yang saling berpadu.

Kris meraih salah satu pergelangan kakinya.

"_Beautiful_." Dengan mata terpejam Kris mencium mata kakinya, setelahnya memberi jilatan halus.

"_Sexy_." Menempatkan gelang kaki di antara giginya sesaat, dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sensualitas tinggi.

"_Mine_."

Kris tetap memosisikan keadaan satu kakinya seperti demikian, tetap memanjakan kejantanan lelaki cantik itu di tangannya. Tekanan yang diberikan semakin memaksa hingga menetes dari ujungnya esensi tanda hampir mencapai puncak. Sementara miliknya masih berkuasa di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin tersiksa, semakin menuntut dengan setiap gerakannya menyesak milik lelaki itu untuk memasukinya lebih dalam, melahapnya lebih dalam, menghisapnya lebih dalam ke dalam ceruknya yang semakin lembap, semakin mengetat. Setiap erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin membakar, ikatan tali di kakinya semakin lemah, hingga akhirnya _heels_ merah darah itu terlepas pasrah dari telapaknya.

"Whoa.." Kris memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan ceruk lembapnya yang semakin menekan, menjepit kejantanannya seolah tak ingin pergi. "Ohh, _yes, baby, so __good_. _Squeeze me good_."

"I- yah-h- ngg!" Kyungsoo seperti tak terkendali, seperti berada di suatu tempat, satu keadaan yang menyebabkan akal sehat yang entah kemana pergi, dengan dirinya yang semakin menggila. Hanya untaian desahan dan racauan permohonan yang tersisa. Terjerat dalam kobaran gelora yang sama, Kris memejamkan mata, merasakan dalam imajinasinya gelombang arus yang membawanya semakin jauh.

"Talk... _nh_, properly." Kris mengikuti alunan dengan kecepatan yang sama, mengikutsertakan ayunan pinggulnya yang mencari, terus mencari. Mencari satu titik tempat berlabuh, satu titik yang menjadi akhir petualangan sensual itu.

Akhir yang ditandai dengan pusing. Gejolak yang berpusar di area abdomen. Tak terbendung.

Sebentar lagi.

Suara licin yang menderu. Aroma seksual yang semakin kuat.

Ya Tuhan. _Titik itu_.

"i- i- can't- _any_-_more_-!"

Kris menjulurkan lidahnya, memperlambat gerakannya. Kali ini menurunkan temponya, meminimalisir kegilaan yang ada. Niatan yang muncul secara spontan, gerakan lambat yang menusuk dengan halus.

Gerakan lambat yang menusuk dengan halus yang akan menjadi akhir yang menakjubkan.

"Oh _ohhh_ K- Kris! KRIS!"

_Itu dia_.

Lihatlah, si cantik semakin tak berdaya.

"A! ahh ! i- i'm... _aaaahh_ i-m gon-_na_-"

_Sempurna._

Kyungsoo telah mencapai puncaknya, dengan hasil tubuh yang tercurah tak kuasa, bening yang terpencar di sekitar perut dan dada lelaki itu.

_Tapi kenapa aku_.

Kris masih merasa belum cukup, jika dirinya belum sampai di tempat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya masih bergerak liar, secara simbolis menjajah tubuh Kyungsoo yang lunglai.

_Cih, sedikit lagi._

"mm _mmm _K-Kris- uhh _stop_- stop, _please- yahh_~!"

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya di bahu Kris. Lelah yang tak tertahankan bergantung di sekujur tubuhnya, walau kenyataannya si cantik itu masih (ingin) menikmatinya. Pinggulnya masih mengimbangi gerakan Kris yang menghentak tanpa ampun.

_Hanya tubuh itu yang mengerti keinginan hasratnya_.

Kris meyakini hal itu. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mampu melegakan dahaganya. Hanya Kyungsoo lah Tuannya. Maka dari itu dirinya akan terus mencari, terus menjelajahi, dengan segala cara, dengan segala upaya, hingga akhirnya tiba di penghujungnya, hingga akhirnya tercurah segala daya yang ada, hingga akhirnya-

"Ah- wow _fuckk_- _baby_!"

-kebesarannya yang agung mencetak jejak tubuhnya di dalam tahta milik sang Tuan. Melebur memenuhi tubuh indah milik sang Tuan dengan miliknya.

Akhir yang menakjubkan. Kepuasan yang sejati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas pejantan tersebut, sekilas mencium bibirnya. Rutinitas biasa setelah kegiatan yang menguras tenaga.

"_Amazing_." Bisik Kris sarat kepuasan, balas mencium Kyungsoo. Tubuh yang saling bergesekan, menelisik kehangatan pria itu. Kris mengambil kesempatan dengan tenang untuk membelai gelombang rambut gelapnya.

"_Why don't you be with me_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dalam dada Kris. Selalu, perkataan yang sama darinya sehabis bercinta. Kris tak hanya menawarkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Satu fakta yang membuat Kyungsoo dilema.

"Tidak," Jemari Kyungsoo membelai dadanya, sedikit memainkan rambut-rambut tipis di sekitarnya. "Kai masih membutuhkanku."

"_He doesn't __need__ you like i do_."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"_You know that i love you, right..._?"

Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban yang tidak diinginkan oleh Kris. Sebuah ulasan senyum kecil, kembali mengurung bibir itu lagi di bibirnya.

Pelega untuk dahaganya, Tuan bagi yang budak. Setidaknya hal itu yang tertambat dalam benaknya, mengingat si cantik itu bukan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sesuatu yang biasa baginya saat rumah itu diketuk oleh seseorang pada pukul 2 pagi. Sesuatu yang biasa baginya untuk tidak mengunci pintu. Sesuatu yang biasa baginya untuk tidur lebih dulu tanpa menunggu.

Kai sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa.

Antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Semua tetap terasa sama. Hari-hari yang telah berlalu, maupun yang ada dan yang akan datang. Tak ada obrolan di sore hari. Tak ada sentuhan bermakna. Tak ada ciuman mesra. Tak ada malam panjang. Malam panjang itu telah hilang ditelan waktu. Hilang tanpa jejak. Menyisakan momen paling romantis yang hanya tergambar dengan bertukar senyum sehabis bangun tidur, dua bulan yang lalu, saat keduanya diberi kesempatan cuti kerja. Atau empat bulan yang lalu, saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo masih sempat menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari dengan obrolan hangat. Setelahnya mereka berdua terbangun di saat yang berbeda. Dalam situasi yang berbeda. Bahkan di tempat yang berbeda.

Namun setidaknya masih ada kata cinta. Kata cinta yang terucap setiap akan berangkat kerja ataupun menutup telepon. Kata cinta sebagai jawaban di saat-saat mempertanyakan keyakinan masing-masing, walau masih ada keraguan, masih ada ketidakpastian, masih ada kepalsuan.

Setidaknya perjanjian itu masih menyatukan mereka secara hukum.

Kyungsoo seorang yang baik hati. Lelaki berparas cantik yang pandai dalam kebanyakan hal. Sudah sewajarnya Kai tertarik padanya. Kai memang terselamatkan saat kesepakatan bisnis berniat menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan. Senyum manis itu yang menyelamatkannya. Baginya hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya menyetujui perjanjian di atas kertas.

Diatas segalanya, Kai mempercayakan segalanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kai memercayainya.

Walau Kai telah menyadarinya saat pertama kali segalanya bermula. Kai mengetahuinya. Tapi Kai hanya diam. Kai tak berkata apapun. Bahkan setelah waktu-waktu yang telah berlalu.

Hanya cinta yang tak ada. Cinta yang nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Pukul 2 pagi.

Saat bagi Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke rumah. Pelan-pelan membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci. Mengetahui bahwa Kai tidur lebih dulu tanpa menunggu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Melepaskan pasangan sepatunya pelan, berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Selalu itu yang terbayang. _Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?_ Selalu itu yang terbayang setiap kali dirinya pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan dengan orang itu. Penyesalan yang selalu singgah di akhir.

Kyungsoo melepas dasinya, menaruh tas kantor di atas meja. Menaruh tubuhnya duduk di atas kasur. Pikirannya melayang lagi. Membuatnya sesak. Membuatnya perih. Namun setelah melihat Kai, secara ganjil semuanya kembali seperti biasa.

Kai orang yang mudah tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya miliknya. Senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo yakin untuk menerimanya ketika perjanjian bisnis menuntut untuk mempersatukan mereka. Baginya hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya menyetujui perjanjian di atas kertas.

Kai adalah pengecualian. Walau kata cinta yang terucap untuknya setiap akan berangkat kerja diiringi keraguan. Kata cinta yang terucap untuknya setiap menutup telepon diiringi ketidakpastian. Kata cinta yang terucap untuknya sebagai jawaban di saat-saat mempertanyakan keyakinan masing-masing diiringi kepalsuan.

Kai menjadi pengecualian karena Kai tak pernah menuntut apapun. Tak berkata apapun. Kai hanya diam. Bahkan setelah waktu-waktu yang telah berlalu.

Kyungsoo sudah menyadarinya saat pertama kali segalanya bermula. Kyungsoo mengetahuinya.

Ada yang salah. Kyungsoo mengerti jika ada yang salah dengan itu. Kyungsoo ingin memperbaiki yang salah. Karena Kyungsoo lah yang membuatnya salah.

Kyungsoo melihat wajah tidur Kai. Mengecup keningnya, mengucap lirih kata maaf.

Maaf jika cinta tak ada. Cinta yang nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Di pagi yang tenang, Kai telah terjaga dari tidur lelapnya. Pelan-pelan mengembalikan kesadarannya, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, memulihkan diri. Kai tidak langsung membersihkan diri setelah memulihkan diri, terbiasa untuk mendahuluinya dengan mengisi perut.

Di dapur, dirinya sedikit terperangah tatkala mendapatkan kopi dan sepotong roti yang sudah diolesi selai terhidang rapi di atas meja. Bau harum masakan khas yang seperti sudah lama sekali.

Juga Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya.

Situasi yang terasa nyaman, namun begitu asing.

Namun Kai tidak menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Tumben sekali," komentarnya singkat.

Kyungsoo menyadari kehadirannya, balas tersenyum seolah merasa tidak enak. "Maaf untuk itu."

Kai tersenyum lagi. "Terimakasih, sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dari aktivitasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dirinya berjalan ke arah Kai. Memeluknya.

Saat yang membuat Kai sempat tersentak namun keheningan memberikannya waktu untuk menyadari apa yang tengah dirasakan si cantik itu, membalas pelukannya.

"Anggap saja kita kembali ke empat bulan yang lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

#

Kyungsoo mungkin salah jika hanya mengatakan 'mengulang empat bulan yang lalu'.

Di malam suntuk saat itu yang terjadi adalah satu tahun sebelumnya. Ketika dirinya dan Kai berada dalam satu bilik dalam kegiatan saling memberi, saling memuaskan. Saat pertama mereka bercinta. Di bawah remang sinar lampu, malam panjang itu terulang kembali.

Malam panjang itu terulang kembali, dengan suasana yang sedikit berbeda. Nuansa yang sedikit liar.

"ngh, _there_. _yes_." bisik Kyungsoo pada sosok di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher dengan kepalanya bersandar di atas bahu lebar pria itu. Kyungsoo memperlebar jarak kedua kakinya untuk semakin mendapatkan kepuasan dari gilanya hentakan antara tubuhnya dan kebesaran lelaki itu menghujamnya. Pinggulnya meliuk ke atas, ke bawah, bergerak penuh percaya diri. Lelaki itu mengerang serak.

"S-so _tight_."

Hembusan napas yang begitu terasa. Menggelitik lehernya. Membangkitkan hasratnya.

Kyungsoo menyukainya. _Sangat menyukainya_. Saat dirinya yang memegang kendali. Saat jiwanya yang berkuasa sepenuhnya. Memiliki kebesaran si pejantan di ruangnya yang sempit nan lembap. Memilikinya bebas keluar masuk gerbang rahasianya yang paling intim. Merasakan setiap inci yang menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bergetar dalam nikmat.

_Hanya tubuh itu yang mengetahui keinginan hasratnya._

Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin kenyataan itu juga berlaku untuk Kai. Selain pria itu. Selain Kris. Walau dirinya yang tak pandai merayu. Dengan fisik yang kontras dengan kesederhanaannya, Kai hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahnya, dan melakukan apa yang dikehendakinya tanpa perintah.

Kai menyerahkan kendali sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyukainya. _Sangat menyukainya_.

"I- _i'm close_,_ Kyung_-"

Di saat Kai hanya butuh beberapa hentakan lagi untuk sampai di puncak, Kyungsoo melepaskan diri, merubah posisinya menghadap Kai. Sedikit guratan kekecewaan di tatapannya yang tajam, yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan senyum menggoda dan belaian di pipi.

"_Come together_."

Kyungsoo mulai kembali mengambil kendali, dengan tubuhnya yang menempel dengan Kai. Dahi yang menempel dengan dahi Kai. Dengan demikian Kyungsoo merasa mudah untuk memberikan segenap keintiman tanpa terhalang. Mudah menatap matanya. Mudah untuk menciumnya. Mudah untuk membelai dada bidangnya, lengan kokohnya, otot perutnya yang seksi. Mudah untuk memeluk tubuh maskulinnya dengan kedua kakinya.

Kyungsoo memiliki harapan. Harapan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Harapan untuk kembali. Dengan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kai yang bersatu, saling memiliki, melebur mencurahkan emosi yang terwujud dalam bening hasil tubuh yang hangat. Bulir peluh yang menyelimuti tubuh. Desah nafas yang terengah.

Hening menghempas pada detik-detik selanjutnya. Dua insan yang menikmati sunyi. Dua pasang mata yang saling berbagi. Berbagi rasa tanpa terucap. Satu pikiran yang seolah bicara dalam diam. Bertanya. Mencari jawaban.

Kyungsoo meraih wajah Kai, mengecup bibirnya. Mencoba menghayati.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya perlahan. Menatap Kai dalam-dalam. Mencoba mencari. Mencoba memahami.

Berkata cinta.

"_Love you_."

Kata-kata yang selalu sama. Yang masih diiringi keraguan. Masih diiringi ketidakpastian. Masih diiringi kepalsuan.

"_Love you, too_."

Jawaban yang selalu sama. Terucap tanpa ragu. Tanpa nada ketidakpastian. Seperti tak terjamin adanya kepalsuan.

Kyungsoo merasa letih. Sangat letih. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kali ini menggantungkan harapan pada pejaman matanya.

Masih ada sosok Kris dalam imajinasinya. Sekilas.

Letihnya terasa begitu menyiksa.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Maaf."

Kai tersenyum. Senyum yang sama. Senyum yang hanya miliknya.

"Aku tahu."

Tahu.

Begitukah.

_Apa yang kau tahu?_

Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Matanya tepat menangkap suatu benda. Kyungsoo melihat tangannya. Melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Di jarinya. Terlingkar dengan manis di salah satu jarinya.

Jari manis.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menatap matanya. Tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan sebuah pengakuan dengan menatap langsung kedua bola matanya. Mata yang tetap menatapnya dengan cara yang sama atas segala yang telah terjadi.

"Aku... sempat inginkan cerai."

.

.

.

.

Diam.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Maaf... telah menyia-nyiakanmu."

Kai hanya diam. Tak memberikan jawaban. Masih. Bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Aku tahu."

_Tahu..._

Tahu. Hanya itu.

_Apa yang kau ketahui, Kai?_

_Apakah itu sesuatu yang aku tahu?_

"Maafkan aku... telah mengkhianatimu."

_Apakah kau akan diam lagi, Kai?_

_Tak maukah kau memberitahukannya padaku?_

"Sudahlah."

Ah.

Ada.

Ada jawaban yang diberikannya kali ini.

"Lupakan saja."

Jawaban yang disertai pelukan.

_Kai menjadi pengecualian karena tidak pernah menuntut apapun._

_Kai memercayainya. _

Seketika.

Seketika pelupuk mata Kyungsoo terasa berat. Begitu berat. Seberat beban yang dipendamnya. Juga hangat. Sehangat beban yang dipendamnya. Beban pengkhianatan dirinya atas Kai terasa begitu berat. Namun bersama Kris terasa begitu hangat.

_Hangat yang tidak dia dapatkan dari sang suami._

Kai, suaminya_. _Satu-satunya.

Tetesan air mata itu.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari.

Setelah semua yang terjadi...

_Kai adalah suaminya_.

.

.

.

.

"**Kai..."**

"_**Suamiku**_**..."**

"Hm."

"_**Tak akan ada lagi**_**."**

"Tak akan ada lagi... apa?"

"**Tak akan ada lagi." "Aku dan pria itu."**

Kai diam. Tak ada jawaban.

Bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"**Aku... mencintaimu."**

Kai tersenyum. Senyum yang sama. Senyum yang hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Diam.

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Kyungsoo diam untuk sebuah kenyataan yang tak ingin dia percayai.

Kyungsoo tak ingin percaya.

Dengan senyum sang suami yang terasa di lehernya.

Ada.

Ada jawaban yang diberikannya.

"Ya."

Ya.

Hanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

"Okay. Aku mengerti. Oh ya, hari ini lembur. Masih ada yang harus segera diselesaikan."

"_Bye. Love you__, Kyung_."

Kai langsung memencet tombol merah, memutuskan sambungan telepon. Setelahnya melepaskan dasi, membuka dua kancing bagian atas kemeja putihnya, memperlihatkan belikatnya yang kokoh. Lelaki itu menghadapkan wajah tampannya dan melempar senyum sarat kepuasan pada satu sosok dengan semu merah menghiasi pipi.

"_Take me out of this world, beauty_."

Patahan kata yang mengantar dirinya untuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, mengecup bibir lelaki cantik tanpa busana di bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

_Kai sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa._

_Antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo._

**{ end }**

**a/n**: terinspirasi dari film bergenre lesbian dengan judul 'Butterfly'.

**[!]** perhatian. kalo misalnya ada yang udah baca Baby Like Seriously, itu maksud **[end]** di special chapter 3 - chen-xiumin itu bukan _end_ bener-bener tamat ya... belum ya... yang _end_ cuma yang smutnya si suami istri itu, bukan ceritanya... oke. Jangan salah kaprah lagi, apalagi salah makan, ya. _kapan tamatnya kak/om/sendal jepit?_ ya biarkanlah itu jadi bagian dari rahasia Tuhan. daah.


	2. II - Twelve O'Clock

• **Twelve O'Clock** •

[ oneshot ; boyxboy ; xiuhan / lumin * chanbaek / baekyeol * kaisoo & krisho * chenlayhun * tao x ? ; smut/m/nc-17 ]

_Pukul dua belas. Lonceng berdentang. Pertanda malam berada di puncak batas. Diiringi suara yang berkumandang. Suara manusia yang memulai __peraduan panas__._

**a/n**: kalo abis baca ini langsung sakit perut, langsung aja ke wc terdekat, jangan ditunda lagi. (karena ga semua bisa nikmatin _smut fic_ dengan santai, kan. asek.)

oiya, sama jangan lupa basmalah.

** [ WARNING ] _threesome. foursome. narcissism (masturbation)._**

.

.

.

.

.

#

**[ xiuhan / lumin * chanbaek / baekyeol ]**

Pukul dua belas. Di siang dan malam. Jika siang digambarkan dengan sinar matahari, maka malam digambarkan dengan terang bulan. Kedua sumber yang memancarkan cahaya. Dalam cerahnya siang, dalam gelapnya malam.

Di suatu belahan dunia, di pukul dua belas, ada seorang seniman. Seniman yang mengeksplorasi seni. Seni yang mengekspresikan pemikiran. Sketsa ilham lewat goresan tinta. Jika di pukul dua belas siang sang seniman menjadi seniman, maka di pukul dua belas malam dia menjadi karakter dari karya seninya. Karakter yang mengeksplorasi gairah. Gairah yang mengekspresikan keinginan. Keinginan yang menggebu, manifestasi dari reaksi tubuhnya.

Sang seniman merupakan seorang laki-laki manis bermata sipit, dengan ujung yang naik. Bertubuh indah. Ceria dan menggemaskan. Memiliki suara nyaring yang khas. Baik saat menyanyikan lagu, juga saat menyanyikan nyanyian pengharapan dalam kegiatan memadu kasih.

"Nnh, deep- _deeper_, _babe_, o_hh_..." begitu dirinya meminta kepada seorang penikmat karya seninya, sang kekasih yang merupakan seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik, namun bertubuh atletis. Tubuh atletis yang mengundang insting primitif. Tubuh atletis yang membuatnya terlena dalam pelukan.

Jemari lentiknya tenggelam di lengan kokoh milik sang kekasih. Tubuhnya terguncang oleh hentakan kebesaran lelaki itu yang menyusuk nikmat pusat keintimannya seperti tanpa ampun.

Sang kekasih melepaskan genggaman eratnya di pinggul si manis. Melebarkan kedua kaki ramping yang terbentang di bahunya, menarik tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh jantannya. Hembusan nafasnya yang memburu di lehernya terasa menggelitik. Diiringi rayuan, kata-kata sarat sensualitas sembari memacu ritmenya lebih cepat, semakin cepat, semakin dalam. Membuat si manis seperti gila.

Di belahan dunia yang lain, tak jauh dari sang seniman dan kekasihnya tinggal, ada sepasang suami istri sesama jenis. Suami istri yang setia. Setia pada cintanya, setia pada mimpinya untuk memiliki buah hati. Pada waktu yang mempertemukan mereka, hingga kelak memisahkan mereka dari dunia.

Sang istri merupakan seorang laki-laki cantik bermata sipit, dengan ujung yang turun. Bertubuh indah. Ceria dan menggemaskan. Memiliki suara yang merdu. Baik saat menyanyikan lagu, juga saat menyanyikan nyanyian pengharapan dalam kegiatan memadu kasih.

"F- _faster, please-_ husband..." begitu dirinya meminta kepada sang suami, yang merupakan seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis. Tubuh atletis yang mengundang insting primitif. Tubuh atletis yang membuatnya terlena dalam pelukan.

Jemari lentiknya tenggelam di punggung sang suami. Tubuhnya sedikit terguncang, oleh hentakan bagian tubuh pejantan itu yang menyusuk lembut tubuhnya, menelusurinya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Sang suami melepaskan belaian halusnya di punggung si cantik. Melebarkan kedua kaki jenjang yang menggelung di pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh jantannya. Hembusan nafasnya yang tenang di lehernya terasa menggelitik. Diiringi pujian, kata-kata manis sarat kasih sayang sembari memacu ritmenya lebih cepat, semakin cepat, semakin dalam. Membuat si cantik seperti melambung ke angkasa.

Waktu berjalan, detik yang menjadi menit, menit yang menjadi jam telah membiarkan mereka tenggelam sedemikian dalam. Suasana yang semakin hangat, hangat yang menjadi panas. Tatkala peraduan semakin dekat pada akhirnya, hingga tiba pada saatnya, pada puncaknya.

"_hn_gg _baby_- kyaahh-! _ah_ _ah!_ _AH!_ _LUHAN!_" si manis memohon di titik penghabisannya pada sang kekasih.

"uhh i...- _m__m__m_- _love you_, _Yeol_..." si cantik berbisik di titik penghabisannya pada sang suami.

Peraduan berakhir dengan satu sisi yang diilustrasikan dengan ciuman di bibir. Juga di sisi lain yang diilustrasikan dengan ciuman di kening.

Pukul dua belas. Di siang dan malam. Jika siang digambarkan dengan sinar matahari, maka malam digambarkan dengan terang bulan. Jika seniman dan kekasihnya digambarkan dengan kobaran api, sepasang suami istri yang menginginkan kehadiran buah hati digambarkan dengan langit biru. Kobaran api yang menggelora, langit biru yang menenangkan. Kedua citraan yang memancarkan kekuatan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**[ chenlayhun ]**

_Pukul dua belas. Di siang dan malam. Jika siang dan malam berjumlah dua, maka __tanda positif menjadi perantara bagi satu siang dan satu malam untuk bisa menjadi dua. _

Di suatu belahan dunia, di pukul dua belas, ada dua orang manajer berwajah tampan. Dua orang manajer keuangan dari perusahaan yang berbeda. Dua orang manajer yang berteman dalam hal bisnis maupun hal kepuasan lahiriah. Jika di pukul dua belas siang dua orang manajer menjadi dua orang manajer yang berteman di hal bisnis, maka di pukul dua belas malam mereka menjadi dua orang manajer yang berteman dalam hal kepuasan lahiriah.

Dua orang manajer berseragam tersebut kini sedang duduk dengan jarak. Jarak yang disambungkan dengan tubuh telanjang dari seorang lelaki cantik yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu, seorang sekretaris dari manajer lain di atas tempat tidur. Dengan satu kejantanan manajer bertubuh sedang terkurung dalam mulutnya, dan kejantanan manajer bertubuh tinggi terkurung dalam tempat rahasianya. Satu tangan manajer bertubuh tinggi memegang erat pinggulnya. Satu tangan manajer bertubuh sedang tenggelam di rambutnya.

"_Mmm..._" si cantik menggumam lembut dalam kegiatannya mengisap dua kebesaran yang bertahta di masing-masing gerbang tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang begitu menggoda, memanja dua pasang mata tajam yang gelap oleh gairah.

"_Good._" Manajer bertubuh sedang berbisik padanya, meremas pipi bokongnya. "_You take us _so_ good__, honey__._"

Tubuh sintalnya yang sensitif terpancing, menjadikan gerbang rahasianya memeluk kejantanan pria di belakangnya begitu ketat dan bibir penuhnya mengisap kuat kejantanan pria yang ada di depannya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan semburat merah di wajahnya yang meluas, tatkala darah naik menuju kulit putihnya yang berkilau. Dua pria tampan yang awalnya menikmati dengan santai, menjadi terbelenggu oleh desakan yang seketika mengikat. Tubuh si cantik memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh tubuh mereka secara luar biasa, dibalik kenaifannya yang nampak jelas saat pertama kali berjumpa. Bahkan setelah hal tersebut telah lama berlalu. Saat dua hati terjatuh pada satu hati. Satu hati yang menerima keduanya dengan tangan terbuka. Menikmati cintanya. Terbuai olehnya.

Si cantik terbuai sampai salah seorang pria meluapkan hasil tubuhnya di salah satu gerbang tubuhnya, menyesapnya seperti sudah terbiasa.

Pria tampan itu kemudian memosisikan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir si cantik sedikit liar. Satunya lagi masih berupaya untuk mendapatkan kesenangan puncak. Tatkala pria itu sampai pada waktunya, memenuhi gerbangnya dengan hasil tubuhnya, si cantik mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu selanjutnya ikut memosisikan tubuhnya, mengecup lembut tengkuk si cantik.

"_You love me, yes, Xing?_" Ujarnya tepat di telinga si cantik, menggigitnya pelan. Tubuh si cantik sedikit tersentak.

"_No, he loves me more_." kilah pria tampan bertubuh sedang tertawa ringan, menyentuh bibir penuh dengan satu jarinya. "_Right, __honey__?_"

"_No_." Si cantik menggeleng pelan. "_I... love you both._" Menghadiahi satu ciuman bagi pria tampan di depannya.

"_I love Dae."_

Satu ciuman lagi untuk pria tampan di belakangnya, _"and Hun equally._"

Bahkan setelah waktu-waktu yang berlalu, si cantik masih menjadi naif.

"_You really are the cutest, __Xing_."

Si cantik tersipu malu. Satu tangan halusnya menggenggam tangan pria di belakangnya. "W- _want Hun in my mouth_." Dengan kenaifannya, satu tangannya lagi meremas pelan kejantanan pria di depannya. "_And Dae in my.._."

Ketika si cantik memberi maklumat, habis sudah selingan. Saat kejantanan manajer tampan bertubuh tinggi berkuasa di dalam mulutnya, dan kejantanan manajer tampan bertubuh sedang menempatkan singgasananya di tempat rahasianya yang terdalam. Membalas apa yang diberikan oleh si cantik itu.

_Pukul dua belas. Di siang dan malam. Jika siang dan malam masing-masing adalah satu, maka tanda kali menjadi perantara bagi satu siang dan satu malam untuk bisa menjadi satu._

Seperti tak akan ada habisnya, dua orang pria tampan yang telah terpuaskan belum mengizinkannya selesai. Pria tampan bertubuh sedang mencium bahunya, berbaring setelah melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh si cantik. Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi yang sudah telanjang mencium bibir si cantik dan mengajak lidahnya bermain dengan lidahnya sembari menempatkan tubuh si cantik berada di posisi yang tepat. Di atas tubuh pria yang berbaring yang tak terbalut sehelaipun busana. Tubuh dengan peluh yang berbaris di atas kulit. Stamina yang terkuras.

Tak peduli peluh yang berbaris di atas kulit, ataupun stamina yang terkuras. Si cantik tetaplah si cantik. Si cantik dengan satu tubuh dan satu hati bagi dua tubuh dan dua hati. Milik dua pria tampan yang akan terus mengejarnya. Bersamanya. Mencintainya, hingga wajah lelaki cantik itu memerah, mulutnya menggetarkan erangan lirih, saat kedua orang itu mengacungkan kebesarannya, bersatu dalam tubuhnya. Menjadi satu yang utuh bersama dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**[ kaisoo & krisho ]**

Pukul dua belas. Di siang dan malam. Jika ada istilah siang dan malam, ada pula istilah menang dan kalah.

Di suatu belahan dunia, di pukul dua belas, ada dua orang lelaki tampan yang dikenal sebagai politikus handal dengan dua orang lelaki cantik yang dikenal sebagai artis papan atas terkenal. Masing-masing politikus adalah pasangan dari masing-masing artis papan atas terkenal. Jika di pukul dua belas siang dua orang politikus handal menjadi politikus handal dan dua orang artis terkenal menjadi artis terkenal, maka di pukul dua belas malam mereka menjadi dua sosok pria tampan dan dua sosok lelaki cantik yang larut dalam pesta birahi semalam suntuk.

Di atas tempat tidur, ada dua sosok lelaki cantik yang tengah berciuman. Berciuman tanpa sehelai pun pakaian. Berciuman dengan tangan-tangan yang menjelajah, menelusuri kulit halus, lekuk tubuh yang menawan.

Di seberang tempat tidur, ada dua sosok pria tampan bertubuh tinggi yang menyaksikan dua sosok cantik yang berciuman. Menyaksikan dengan dua mata telanjang. Dua sosok cantik menangkap dua sosok pria tampan yang menatap mereka dengan penuh penghayatan. Dua sosok cantik menyentuh masing-masing kemaluan, mendesah dengan lidah yang terikat. Ketika dua sosok tampan menggosok dagu dengan mata yang mengilat, dua sosok cantik itu merasa menang.

Dua sosok tampan berjalan ke arah dua sosok cantik dengan melepaskan dasi, membuka kancing-kancing kemeja bagian atasnya, menarik pasangan masing-masing ke dalam pelukan. Satu pria tampan berkulit coklat dan rambut hitam gelap menarik satu sosok cantik berkulit putih susu, bermata besar dan tubuh yang berisi. Satu pria tampan berkulit putih dan berambut pirang menarik satu sosok cantik berkulit putih salju, bermata bening dan tubuh yang ideal. Kali ini dua sosok cantik berciuman dengan laki-laki pasangannya. Dengan mereka yang tanpa sehelai pun pakaian, dan pria mereka yang masih mengenakan seragam kerja lengkap.

Kedua sosok cantik itu tersipu saat pria mereka mengecup bibirnya. Tertawa saat pria mereka mencium tengkuk lehernya. Melenguh saat pria mereka menjepit puting merah jambunya dengan jari dan giginya, serta membelainya dengan lidah. Menyentakkan kepala ke belakang saat pria mereka mengisap keintimannya yang manis.

Mengerang saat pria mereka menembak inti kenikmatannya. Berulang kali menembak. Ribuan kali antusiasme menggelegak.

Pakaian yang membungkus dua tubuh jantan itu satu-persatu dilucuti oleh jari-jari lentik si cantik mereka, hingga hanya kulit yang bertemu kulit. Membiarkan si cantik mereka menyentuh, mencium, meremas bagian-bagian tubuh mereka yang tersibak bebas, tanpa halangan media.

Terasa sesuatu membisikkan hal yang sama pada masing-masing intuisi, dua sosok tampan menatap satu sama lain, melepas diri mereka dari dua sosok cantik itu. Dengan cara maskulinnya, dua sosok tampan itu saling menarik wajah hingga berciuman. Berciuman tanpa sehelai pun pakaian. Berciuman dengan tangan-tangan yang menjelajah, menelusuri kulit kesat, lekuk tubuh yang kekar.

Dua sosok tampan menyentuh masing-masing kejantanan, mendesah keras dengan lidah yang terikat. Ketika dua sosok cantik merona dan menggigit bibir bawah menyaksikan pemandangan erotis itu, dua pria tampan itu merasa menang.

Dua sosok cantik menarik pasangan masing-masing ke dalam pelukan, berciuman dengan laki-laki pasangannya. Dengan tanpa terkecuali dari mereka yang tanpa sehelai pun pakaian. Membalas pria mereka dengan meraja di atas tubuh maskulinnya, dengan pria mereka yang menyambut dengan senang hati. Menyiksanya dengan menekan erat kejantanannya di dalam tubuh, memberi pemandangan memikat dengan tubuh menggiurkan yang berguncang. Ketika dua sosok tampan itu sampai pada puncaknya, dan dua sosok cantik itu merasakan hal yang sama, mereka semua merasa menang.

Ketika keempat sosok itu telah merasa menang, mereka merayakan kemenangan. Kemenangan yang dirayakan dengan bergantinya pasangan. Melanjutkan pesta. Ramai tawa, desah, seruan di keheningan malam. Di pukul dua belas. Untuk kembali lagi pada esok harinya, di pukul enam pagi.

Pukul dua belas. Di siang dan malam. Jika ada istilah siang dan malam, ada pula istilah menang dan kalah. Dua orang politikus handal dengan sepasang kekasih mereka, artis papan atas terkenal yang larut dalam pesta birahi semalam suntuk, meraih kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**[ tao x ? ]**

Pukul dua belas. Di siang dan malam. Jika rotasi bumi terbalik, pukul dua belas berada di pagi dan sore. Pukul dua belas pagi, tanda saat manusia memulai aktivitas dan pukul dua belas sore tanda saat mengakhiri aktivitas, yang terkadang berbatas hingga malam hari.

Di suatu belahan dunia, di pukul dua belas, ada seorang direktur perusahaan swasta. Direktur perusahaan swasta yang dikenal perfeksionis. Sang direktur adalah seorang laki-laki. Jika di pukul dua belas siang sang direktur perusahaan menjadi direktur perusahaan yang perfeksionis, maka di pukul dua belas malam dia menjadi seorang laki-laki cantik. Laki-laki cantik yang dikenal secara berbeda oleh cermin di ruangan pribadinya sebagai saksi bisu.

Si cantik menatap cermin. Seakan terpesona, terhipnotis oleh refleksi yang terpantul disana. Si cantik memajukan tubuhnya, hendak melihat lebih jelas. Melihat lebih jelas sepasang mata kucing yang melihat ke arahnya tajam. Jelas melihat bibir merah yang ranum, sedikit terbuka oleh sapuan ujung lidah yang membuatnya lembap.

Jemarinya meraba cermin. Meneliti. Mempelajari. Seolah refleksi itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"_So__... __beautiful_." Gumamnya pelan. "_Why._"

Perasaan menggebu untuk menyentuh refleksi itu dalam nyata menggerogoti dirinya, secara tiba-tiba, semesta yang menuntut nuraninya. Untuk menyentuh, memeluknya. Memilikinya.

Jemarinya perlahan membentuk kepalan, kepalan yang makin lama makin erat. Si cantik menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya merona. Seolah mendengar bisikan misterius untuk menanggalkan pakaian bawahnya, kemejanya, dalamannya, hingga semuanya luruh berpelukan di lantai. Menampakkan lekuk tubuh ideal tanpa cacat. Lekuk tubuh ideal terbalut kulit cokelat muda yang eksotis. Ujung dada yang mengacung tegak. Ketegangan yang tak asing di antara kedua kaki jenjang.

"_No, _please_, don't do this to me..._" lirihnya pelan, mengatupkan kedua kakinya salah tingkah. Kedua tangannya bersandar di cermin. Jemari kakinya menekuk, malu-malu menekan ketegangan yang memaksa. "_I can't- _ngh-_ bear it._"

Si cantik menatap refleksi wajah yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Wajah dengan ekspresi yang menggoda. Meminta.

"_Damn._" Si cantik itu menggumam, jemarinya seperti mencakar cermin. Bibirnya berbisik, meninggalkan jejak hembusan nafas yang hangat. "_I really want you._"

Si cantik mengambil posisi. Menjauh dari cermin, sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi. Kembali menatap cermin. Mengangkat kedua kakinya, membukanya lebar. Memasukkan satu jari lentiknya ke dalam mulutnya, mengisapnya pelan, mengeluarkannya lagi. Entah jika reaksi tubuhnya yang saat itu berkata bohong merasakan jemarinya yang terasa manis.

Tanpa terputus menatap cermin, si cantik semakin melebarkan kakinya, memperlihatkan keintimannya yang sudah basah, berdenyut meminta perhatian.

Si cantik melenguh dalam kegiatannya mengisap jemarinya, menggesekkan belahan pipi bokongnya dengan kain kursi yang lembut, sedikit meninggalkan jejak hasil tubuhnya. Seakan memberitahu refleksi itu untuk meraihnya, menyentuhnya saat itu juga.

Jemari yang sudah diisapnya beralih mencubit puting merah jambunya. Si cantik mendesah pelan. Jemarinya beralih perlahan, mengelus perutnya, semakin ke bawah, mencapai keintimannya yang merah menyala. Merabanya, memijatnya perlahan, lalu memanjakannya seperti tak ada lagi yang diinginkannya selain itu. Memanjakannya hingga hasil tubuhnya menyeruak yang tanpa terburu-buru, lain halnya dengan desahan nafasnya. Si cantik kemudian beralih untuk membuka kunci gerbang manisnya dengan tangannya, menyentakkan kepalanya saat jemarinya mulai menjelajah dalam tubuhnya. Namun dirinya merasa belum cukup.

Merasa belum cukup, si cantik mengambil satu alat di atas meja yang ada di belakangnya. Benda yang menyerupai kebesaran lelaki. Benda yang siap menghantarkannya ke mahligai kepuasan tertinggi.

Si cantik memasukkannya tanpa ragu ke dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa ragu tubuhnya bergerak meliuk, naik turun, memuaskan dirinya bersamaan dengan refleksi yang menatapnya dengan intensitas tinggi. Menatapnya seakan menyetubuhinya.

"Ahh aaa~ mmh- mm _mmm~_"

Si cantik merasakan nikmat yang tak terbayangkan. Nikmat yang terasa, yang tak pernah dia dapatkan dari wanita, maupun pejantan yang telah berhubungan intim dengannya. Nikmat yang tak pernah dia dapatkan dari siapapun. Tak pernah satu kalipun.

Terkecuali refleksi itu.

Refleksi yang masih menikmati adegan si cantik yang memanjakan tubuhnya dengan liar, mempersilakan benda asing menjajahnya, sebab dirinya yang tak mampu terbebas dari tempatnya untuk menggantikan posisi benda itu. Seandainya cermin yang menatapnya tanpa mata saat itu dapat menjadi manusia, tak ada yang mengingkari jika dirinya akan menyerah pada si cantik itu, pada tubuhnya dengan segala cara yang diinginkannya. Mungkinpun tak hanya cermin, benda mati yang juga sebagai saksi di ruangan itupun jika mendapati hal yang sama tak akan segan untuk menyentuhnya ramai-ramai.

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di penghujung. Saat benda itu menusuk inti kenikmatannya untuk kesekian kalinya, si cantik yang tak berdaya menjerit lirih, dengan hasil tubuh yang tak main-main luruh menghiasi sekeliling tubuhnya.

Si cantik menyaksikan refleksi yang saat itu melemah. Melepaskan benda itu dari gerbangnya. Lidahnya menghampiri ujung benda yang telah terukir hasil tubuhnya yang bening, menjilati sisi-sisinya. Mengisapnya perlahan. Perlahan yang terlihat provokatif, dengan mata yang bicara. Menggodanya. Hingga benda itu terbebas dari pelukan bibirnya.

Terasa hasil tubuhnya kembali mengalir.

Si cantik telah terpuaskan. Menyeringai sembari beranjak dari kursi yang mungkin saat itu menyesal menyaksikannya pergi. Yang mungkin merasa iri ketika si cantik mencium cermin yang masih menampakkan refleksi yang semakin dekat, hidung yang menyentuh hidungnya, bibir yang menempel di bibirnya.

"_You are mine._" Bisiknya pelan, mengakhiri pertemuannya kala itu dengan sosok yang paling dicintainya.

Pukul dua belas. Di siang dan malam. Jika rotasi bumi terbalik, pukul dua belas berada di pagi dan sore. Jika sang direktur perusahaan semestinya memiliki ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenisnya seperti sewajarnya, namun dirinya tidak demikian. Direktur perusahaan itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang cantik. Laki-laki yang cantik yang mencintai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Pukul dua belas. Lonceng berdentang. Pertanda malam berada di puncak batas. Diiringi suara yang berkumandang. Suara manusia yang memulai peraduan panas.

**[ end ]**

**a/n**: mules ga. pusing mungkin. ato jadi komplikasi. mohon maaf kalo iya. makasih ya yang udah mampir, sama yang bersedia kasih komen-komen cakepnya. yang ga cakep juga. eh ngga. cakep semua kok. doain om adjie tambah cakep juga biar makin berkah.

buat yang di komennya ada nanya-nanya soal fic-nya, mulai sekarang saya mutusin buat kasih apa ya namanya... 'Kolom Jawaban'-nya gitu deh anggep aja, di setiap abis _ending_ fic-nya. kan rasanya gaenak gitu ada yang nanya tapi ga dijawab, gitu. dibawah ini ya.

buat fic '_Smutcapades'_ ini yang Chapter I:

1. _Kai & Kyungsoo sama-sama selingkuh?_ _Atau Kyungsoo selingkuh, trus setelah Kyungsoo tobat, Kai kumat?_ **pertanyaan pertama yang benar****.** **Kai emang udah selingkuh sejak lama, bukan karena dia kumat setelah Kyungsoo tobat. ****t****andanya di kalimat** "Kai sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa. Antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo." **lagian Kai kan ngga pernah bilang apa-apa walaupun dia tahu Kyungsoo nyeleweng, ya karena dia juga sebenernya sama aja. gitu.**

2. _Selingkuhnya sama orang lain?_ **iya dong. masa sama**** rem skuter****. hehe.**

3. _Kai selingkuhnya sama siapa? Tao?_ **kalo dia sama om Adjie Ganteng gimana.**

4. _Yang nulis ficnya beneran om-om?_ **ni kaya semacem pertanyaan yang **_out of topic_** gitu tapi yah... biarkan misteri ini terkubur menjadi rahasia Ilahi aja.**

buat fic '_Insanity__**'**_ (yang maap banget udah lama ga dijawab):

1. _Kai di sini cuma tokoh fiksi yang dibaca sama Kyungsoo ya, terus dia jadiin Kai fantasinya?_ **tepat sekali, nak.**

buat yang '_That Day We Met_': ngga ada deng, cuma yang kemaren itu ada ponakan yang _request_ ucapan ulang tahun dari om, namanya di _review_ itu: **pacar om aji**. keren banget gila namanya. berasa om adjie laku gitu. yaudah, om ucapin selamat ulang tahun deh, kapan aja kamu ulang tahun. (emang suka iseng nih ponakan pada. siapa dulu oomnya.)

untuk pertanyaan di fic '_Baby_ _Like Seriously_', ntar dijawab disitu aja ya. kasian kalo ditaro disini ntar kepenuhan.

untuk fic _oneshot_ yang pembaca pada minta sekuel... ya... mohon maaf pembaca yang tersayang, buat saya, _oneshot_ itu cukup jadi _oneshot_ aja. karena jujur, bagi saya yang mudah dari bikin sekuel atau fic yang berseri itu cuma _niatnya_. pusing mikirin tete bengenya. awal cerita, plot, _ending_ lalalala duh, gempor. cukup '_Baby Like Seriously_' dulu deh sekarang ini. _seriously_. maafkan aku yang tak sempurna.

udah, segitu aja dulu kali ya. makasih banyaaak. daah, makan dulu.


End file.
